


TomoKao or KaoTomo? Shipping Wars at Haneoka

by FairyRose95



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow Special!, Background Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran - Freeform, Comedy, Confused Kaoru, F/F, Himari the true shipper, Kinda crack-fic, Moca is a little devil, Poor Tomoe, Ran can't leave Moca alone for 2 seconds, With a surprise appearance from Seta Kaoru!, i don't know what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: "Our two precious princes are now princes to each other! It is now the time to decide their ship name~! Take a card and write down who exactly wears the pants in the relationship~!"Yup, she definitely was gonna kill Moca.This is post- "a fleeting illness" if you wanna stay chronological.Or if you love the author and wanna read her other work first!





	TomoKao or KaoTomo? Shipping Wars at Haneoka

It really hasn't been long since the rooftop incident, honest! Sure she and Seta-senpai had decided they were... dating? Going out? Going steady?

_Ahhhh_. Tomoe shook her thoughts away. _This is too embarrassing_. 

But the embarrassment came to a head when the drummer walked into school and everyone was looking at her.

Every. Single. Person.

Sure she's used to some giving her some glances, and the few stares here and there. 

But _everyone?_

That was new.

She shuffled to her locker, changed her shoes, and tried to block every person out. She began to hear whispers but she could barely make out the words. She did hear her name though. _What was going on?!?!_

"Come one, come all~ The shipping war has started!"

Tomoe choked. She looked to her left.

And there stood one of her childhood friends with a shit eating grin on her face. She stood behind the table, and the words ON said table?!

Tomoe wanted to die. Kill Moca first. _Then_ die.

Because on that table read:

_**TomoKao or KaoTomo** _

_Well._ Tomoe sighed. _I know why people are staring now._

"Our two precious princes are now princes to each other! It is now the time to decide their ship name~! Take a card and write down who exactly wears the pants in the relationship~!" 

"...!" She was certain her face matched her hair at that given moment. She knew her friend was weird, it didn't take much to figure that out, but this..?!

Yup. She definitely was gonna kill Moca.

Despite the obvious blush across her features, despite the fact she was sure someone could fry an egg on her face with how hot it was at the given moment, she made her way towards that table with a sole objective in mind.

Moca was handing out a card to the rapidly multiplying line. Tomoe yelled. "MOCA!"

The guitarist looked up with that grin still on her face, now a tad more smug, "Oh, Tomo-chiin!"

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

Moca was unfazed. A lazy blink later and Moca drawled, "Taking votes."

"I got _that!_ " She snapped, all to aware of the stares to the back of her head. She leaned closer, "But _why?_ "

Moca blinked again. "Ohhhh~! Me and Hii-chan got into a bit of an argument the other night. Hii-chan said the ship name would be TomoKao. _I_ said it would be KaoTomo cause you a little bitch at heart-"

"Little bitch...!" Tomoe choked on her words from the sheer embarrassment. Moca continued, "So I needed to take a vote. Simple~!"

"You did all of this-" Tomoe gestured to the table. People were still picking up cards, "To win a bet against Himari?!"

"Mmm...yup!"

Tomoe sighed, "Moca, of all the weird plans and ideas you have come up with in your lifetime, _this_ is the one you _actually_ decide to do?!" 

"Well, Ran is usually there to stop me~"

Tomoe sighed. Damnit all why did Ran have to get sick of all times?

"Ooohhh! TomoKao all the way~! I _will_ beat you at this Moca- oh, Tomoe!"

"H-Himari...!" Tomoe stared at her bestfriend. She felt betrayed. Utterly betrayed. "Whyyyy, Himari!!"

"Well Moca started it!" Himari thrusted a finger to the culprit at hand, like they were five again and wondered who ate the last piece of candy. Usually was Moca. Said girl cocked her head and put a finger to her chin, "Oh~? If I recall, you started it. Saying something like, 'Nohhhh why did Kaoru-senpai choose someone else and not me!' Crying face. Then: 'But if it had to be anyone, I guess Tomoe would be the next best! I bet their ship name is TomoKao. How cute!' Heart emoji. And scene."

"It did _not_ go that way and you know it!" Himari screeched, but the flush across her face spoke otherwise and Tomoe just buried her face in her hands with a pitiful groan. 

Where were all her sane friends at?!

"Um..." Tomoe turned to see a head of brown hair cocked to the side, "What's going on?" 

"Oh thank god, Tsugu help me!" Tomoe about collapsed onto the girl, the one stable friend she had here at the moment. "Himari and Moca have officially gone off the deep end!"

"Moca-chan..." Tsugu was patting Tomoe's head awkwardly while talking to the girl behind the table, "You didn't tell me this was the reason you needed a table when you brought the request into Student Council."

Tomoe jerked back. Moca grinned, "Sorry, Tsugu~!"

"Tsugumi, _please_ tell me you can stop them!" Tomoe was desperate, this was getting too out of hand, but Tsugumi's smile made Tomoe's poor little heart sink.

"I'm sorry, Tomoe-chan, but she technically isn't breaking any rules."

She almost wailed, _almost_ , and all of her pride had disappeared when she heard someone else chime in. 

"Oh? What is this?"

"..!" Tomoe's face was hot, her heart sank, and she almost choked on her saliva when she saw her girlfriend peering inquisitively at the table. 

"Oh, hello~ Seta-senpai!" Moca gave a cheeky salute.

Himari and many others squealed "KAORU-SENPAI!"

Tomoe wanted to die.

Moca gave a wink to Tomoe who began to fume before looking back at the elder, "We are just deciding the ship name for you and my dear Tomo-chiin over there~"

"Please, Kaoru, don't listen to-" Tomoe's warnings were unheard as Kaoru cocked her head, "Oh? I believe I heard about 'ship names' from one of my little kittens. It is about who is more dominant, yes?"

"..! Kaoru!!!"

Moca's grin was so smug that Tomoe really wanted to rip it off. "Exactly~! Would you like to vote?"

No no please don't.

But no. Tomoe was indeed the only sane person around as her beautiful yet airheaded girlfriend took a card and put in her vote. 

She voted. On her own. Ship name. 

Tomoe needed to sit down. This was too much.

Kaoru only now seemed to notice her girlfriend's existence. "My beautiful sunset, how I've missed you." 

She was sure her face was permanently red, _especially_ since Kaoru decided to waltz up to her and grasp her hand, setting a feathery kiss before grasping it tightly. Tomoe was about to combust from embarrassment. 

Moca's grin got wider.

"Told you it was KaoTomo~"

"..! _MOCA!!!"_

_****_

_Extra:_

Ran sighed loudly as she walked up the stairs to Haneoka Girls' High School. She was finally better after her terrible ailment, but that still didn't help with the fact she had to go to school. 

Maybe she should cut.

Her phone dinged. And dinged. And dinged again.

She stopped on the stairs to look at her phone.

**_Tomoe (6:47 A.M.)_ ** **_:_ ** _RAN! 911! YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAS OFFICIALLY GONE CRAZY._

"...what?"

**_Tomoe (6:48 A.M.):_ ** _HIMARI TOO! THEY'VE OFFICIALLY GONE OFF THE DEEP END. TSUGU AND I ARE NO MATCH FOR THEM. HELP._

Ran sighed, pocketed her phone, and went inside. 

She blanched.

Moca was handing out cards, Tomoe and Seta-san were off to the side, Tomoe's face buried in her hands. Himari was yelling at Moca. Tsugumi was trying to placate the yelling bassist.

And every single student in Haneoka were arguing.

She's been gone two days.

_Two._

She took a deep breath before yelling.

"MOCA!"

Said girl shot up like a beacon, eyes wide. "Oh shit."

"I've been gone two days! TWO! I can't even leave you alone for a _second_ before everything implodes!"

Ran and Moca shot past, people now watching them instead of arguing. 

Tomoe only groaned, Kaoru rubbing circles on her back.

She was still confused, Tomoe knew, but that didn't matter.

Not when more people voted that KaoTomo was the official ship name for them.

She wanted to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a comment from the lovely XiroPaine (check out their TomoKao fics, they're amazing!) on my previous fic for these two beauties. 
> 
> I just really couldn't get the thought out of my mind, the absolute chaos that would ensue if the girls at Haneoka began to argue what the ship name would be for the two most popular girls in school. 
> 
> Plus Moca is a little she-devil so I had to have her be a major part in Tomoe's pride being demolished. RIP Tomoe!
> 
> Honestly, I kinda throw the name around. As in I call them KaoTomo (which I realized is what I mainly write on here lol) and also TomoKao. It could go either way imho.
> 
> But anyway hope you enjoy my little crack-fic of craziness.


End file.
